A change for the better
by Knight-of-Cool
Summary: Haruka finally gets to set out on her own quest to defeat the Indigo League, and maybe fall in love with a certain red-head. OCxSilver. OC's galore! I'll keep the rating at T until later chapters. R


Well I _WAS _working on this on my iPod but it decided to be a douche so I'll re-write this on my computer, on that note this will probably be my first story that I'll take seriously.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon, I do however own Haruka.

She was sick of this.

Sick of the town and sick of her over-protective mother. She needed to get out of this town, _now._ Haruka sat on her bed, brown hair put into a braid and deep blue eyes looked out at the window longingly. Tomorrow was her 14th birthday, she should've left home by now like her friends Gold and Crystal, but no her mother wouldn't let her leave, she had to literally get on her knees and beg her mother to let her leave the small suffocating town of New Bark.

Sure she knew a lot of trainers that came and went a lot of them had registered their numbers in her pokegear that was being repaired and would be returning to her in the morning. She liked the stories from all the trainers; old and new, but she need to leave on her own journey, get her own pokemon and leave the small starting town for good, like she should've when she was 10. He mother came into her room and told her it was time for bed, but even al tucked in she was too excited to sleep, so she just got ready to leave in the middle of the night.

By the time morning came the soon-to-be trainer was up and running with only about two hours of sleep, sleep could wait. Haruka opened her gift from her mother, a new bag and her pokegear; with a brief re-explanation of how to make phone calls she was off to Elm's lab. Outside the lab staring into the window was a boy around Harukas' age with long red hair 'He's kind of cute' she thought to herself. The brunette walked into the lab and the very mousy Professor told her to pick a pokemon from the table.

**Totodile, the big jaw pokemon.**

**Cyndaquil, the fire mouse pokemon.**

**Chikorita, the leaf pokemon.**

Haruka eyed the pokemon carefully knowing that one of these pokemon would be her partner for life, her eyes landed on the leaf pokemon; it had sort of an arrogant aura to it, this was her partner "I'll take Chikorita" she grinned and picked up the small pokemon that was shocked, barely anybody picked him, almost everybody would want a fire of water pokemon, not a weak grass pokemon like Chikorita. "I'll call him…Señor! "

_What a ridiculous name_, the small pokemon in her arms thought but he decided to live with it. "Oh and Haruka could you go to ''s house and pick up a package for me? He lives on route 30, just outside of Cherrygrove city" Professor Elm asked

"Sure thing Professor! Come on Señor, let's go!" Haruka said, and they were off towards route 29. On their way the new trainer and the pokemon ran into a few pidgeys, sentrets and rattattas, good thing they weren't in a cave think of all the zubats **(AN: good god the zubats *shutters*)**. They reached Cherrygrove city and went to the pokemon center to get Señor healed back to full health, they were off again. This time when they reached route 30 Youngster Joey and Mikey were battling it out so they had to go 's house the long way, great.

Once they reached 's house inside was talking to a grey-haired man in a lab coat " I'm here to get a package for Professor Elm" Señor agreed with a '_chiko'_

"Oh you must Be Haruka, yes it's right here" he went back to his desk and grabbed an cylinder-shaped container with an egg in it.

"Oh and who's this?" he asked crouching down to pet Señor

"This is Señor my Chikorita" Haruka smiled and Señor replied with a _'chiko'_

"That's a rare pokemon! Your name is Haruka right?" the white-haired man stood up and looked at her

"Yes, and you would be?" she asked politely

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Professor Oak, perhaps you've heard of me?" Oak smiled

"You're th-the famous professor from Kanto!" Haruka's eyes spakled with delight

"Indeed I am" Oak smiled warmly

* * *

Whew, That was fun! I wanted to write more but decided 'fuck it' I'll just make more chappy's later. I hope you liked it, cause I sure did :D

-RO-chan TBC


End file.
